


The Christmas Gift

by Navydragon33



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navydragon33/pseuds/Navydragon33
Summary: When Veronica gets a couples massage as a Christmas gift she is hesitant on who to bring. She has just broken up with Archie and if she takes Betty, Veronica's feelings for her might come pouring out.





	The Christmas Gift

It's Christmastime in Riverdale and the gang is doing a secret Santa exchange.

It's Veronica's turn. She slowly opens her gift and pulls out a gift certificate for a couples massage. She looks at it a bit sad knowing she had just broken up with Archie. 

"Thanks, Josie, I will use this well," Veronica says trying to sound happy.

"You can take Betty....or your mom," Josie spits out a bit embarrassed. 

Josie had bought the gift before she knew anything about Archie and Veronica breaking up. Veronica smirked at the fact that Josie said she should take Betty to a couples massage with her. The bell for class rings and everyone starts to get up and leave.

"Betty," Veronica calls out to her "best friend". "Do you wanna go to this couples massage thing with me?"

"V...I'd love that," Betty says giving Veronica a smile. 

'I can't believe I'm going to a couples massage with Betty Cooper. Maybe I can finally tell her how I feel about her' Veronica thought to herself. Part of the reason she broke up with Archie was that she has feelings for Betty, but she could never tell anyone about it. That is until now. 

"Hey B ready for this couples massage?" Veronica questioned as she picked Betty up that weekend day. 

"Of course anytime to hang out with you is my favorite," Betty says giving Veronica a wide smile. 

'Was that flirting' thought Veronica. "Let's put some music on" and she clicked a few buttons. 

The sound of 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran plays. Veronica hums along for a minute and then asks "So how're things going with Jughead," not really caring about Jughead at all but, making sure Betty was ok. 

"Ummm we aren't really talking right now," Betty says as she looks down at her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Veronica says but trails off.

"No V it's fine. I just I don't really love him," she says sounding slightly sad. 

"Oh Betty," Veronica says as she puts her hand on her shoulder.

By the time someone could say anything else they had arrived at the massage place. Veronica turned the car off and sat there for a moment. 

"Betty why do you do that to your hands," Veronica asked concerned. 

"What do you mean," Betty says hiding her hands. 

"Betty I saw you at the cheer tryout and just a few minutes ago when I asked you about Jughead you did it again. Betty, I'm worried about you," Veronica said looking right into Betty's eyes. 

"V I.." Betty hesitates.

Before Betty could say anything else Veronica was grabbing her hands and exposing the crescent moon shaped indents. She kisses them without saying anything. 

"You don't have to do that," Betty 

"I want to"

The girls got out of the car and walked into the building where they were shown their room. The women who showed them to their room told them to undress and get under the blanket. The girls looked at each other and laughed a little. They undress looking away from each other. Veronica could feel eyes on her every couple of seconds. 'Is Betty checking me out?' she thought. She turned around and caught Betty looking at her naked body. "What?" Veronica said sporting a small smile. 

"Nothing you're just mesmerizing," Betty said smiling wide.

Veronica gives her a smirk. The girls have snapped out of their moment as a knock on the door from their masseuses interrupting them. 

"Come in," They say at the same time trying to get ready for this massage.

The next minutes are silent with Betty and Veronica not talking over the masseuses "calming music". 

When things are over Veronica finds Betty has fallen asleep.

"Betty it's time to wake up," Veronica pats the blonde girl awake. She laughs at how cute Betty is when she wakes up. "Betty our massages are over get dressed". 

Betty rubs her eyes. "What if I don't want to?" Betty says with a little flirt in her voice. 

"What," Veronica says as she moves a piece of Betty's hair out of her face. 

The next second Betty springs up and her lips are against Veronica's. Betty pushes Veronica against the wall. 

"Wait, wait, wait are you sure?" Veronica says pulling away for a split second. 

"I'm sure about this more than anything else," Betty said. 

Veronica locked the door and picked up Betty. She laid Betty down on the table and got on top of her. She kissed Betty's from her neck all the way down to her stomach until she had her head between Betty's legs. Betty let out a small moan and then the moans grew louder and louder. "Fuck V," Betty yelled out as she hit her high. She bucked her hips into Veronica's face and V smiled a bit. Betty pushed Veronica up and had her against the wall. Betty proceeded to do the same thing that Veronica did to her. When they were finished they put their clothes. 

"So what does that make us now?" Betty questioned. 

"Well if you wanna be with me you can be with me," Veronica said giving Betty a smile.

"You mean like your girlfriend?" Betty said.

"Yes, I mean do you want to be my girlfriend?" Veronica said fixing her hair in the mirror. 

"V, I would love nothing more than to be with you, forever..." Betty said giving Veronica a kiss as they exited the room.


End file.
